


war games

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting a prank war with Clint Barton probably wasn't the wisest idea, but if it scored you some alone time with Pietro, it was definitely worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	war games

Avengers Tower was positively _hopping_. You'd never been to a nightclub before, but you assumed it must have been something like this. On the balcony, Tony was entertaining a large group with a loud story. Natasha sat with Sam Wilson at the bar. You hadn't caught the full story, but it sounded like Steve had skipped out early to follow a lead on Bucky. Thor sat with Jane and Vision on the main couch, Mjolnir placed on the table in front of them. You continued to scan the room, spotting everyone from Rhodey to Darcy to a man that _really_ resembled George Clooney, but couldn't find who you were looking for. It was probably for the best that you didn't, anyways. There was no telling what would...

"Hey." A cool breeze shot past you, blowing your hair out of place. You'd know it anywhere.

"Pietro. Didn't think you were coming." You said, cracking a small smile. So far, so cool.

"I would never miss one of Stark's parties." He flashed you the kind of smile that you had a hunch could cure cancer, and for a moment, you forgot to reply.

"Never miss the opportunity to watch him get drunk, you mean." It wasn't your best, but the speedster always threw you off your snark game. His sheer presence shot your heartbeat up and sent your mind aflutter with thoughts of... You kicked yourself internally. _No. Bad. At least_ try _not to be so pathetic around him for once._

"It is always fun to tease him. Watch." Pietro spun you so that you faced Tony, and dashed off. Within a second, he was back at your side and Tony was dripping with whiskey. It was a little childish, but you couldn't help but laugh. When Tony stood up and spotted you in the crowd, he shot you a pointed glare. Pietro would pay for this later, you knew.

"Your turn?" Pietro looked at you hopefully. You were much more hesitant to use your power in casual settings, but you were getting used to it. The rest of the Avengers were even encouraging it. And when Pietro Maximoff shot his puppy dog eyes at you, there wasn't much you wouldn't do. 

You scanned the room for a moment before you spotted Clint sitting down at the bar. The bartender slid a drink towards him, but before it reached his hand, you intercepted it with your telekenisis. The glass stopped short of his grasp and slid back to the bartender. Clint looked around and you ducked. He turned back and you slid the glass back towards him. He reached out for it and with a flick of your wrist, it slid just far enough that Clint _thought_ he could reach it, but ended up toppling over instead.

"[Y/N]!" Clint roared, his voice a little slurred. You giggled as you watched the archer try to stand up, only to be bowled over when Pietro zipped over to him again.

"Sorry!" You heard him laugh. "Have you fallen and cannot get up?"

You were nearly doubled over when Pietro reached your side again, linking his arm through yours. The contact brought you back into the moment. You could feel the muscles of his arm and his heart pounding in his chest. Or maybe that was your heart - it was beating so quickly. 

"They're gonna team up and kill us." You joked, clutching to Pietro for "dear life". 

"I will protect you." He said simply. It made your heart flutter, even if it was just protection in the prank war to come.

"Maybe we should make a run for it." You said, only half-joking. Sure, you'd love to be alone with Pietro, but there was really no telling if you'd be able to hold yourself together. When his hand shot to your neck, then, and pulled you to his chest ( _good lord, his chest!_ ), your heart jumped into your throat.

"Keep your eyes closed."

You slammed your eyes shut, and in a second flat, you were in the Avengers' private sitting room, sitting on the couch as Pietro paced in front of you.

Feeling more than a little winded, you leaned into the couch.

"What's our battle strategy?" You asked, thinking his pacing was all part of the game.

"I thought we might make out for a while, yeah?"

You laughed. It was really the only way you could process the new information. You levitated a pillow and tossed it in Pietro's direction, but he didn't dodge it. It hit him sqaure in the face and he barely flinched, still staring at you. You paused for a moment.

"You're serious?"

Pietro grinned. "Very serious."

"C'mere." You held out your hands to Pietro and he took them, allowing you to pull him towards you. He was at eye level with you now, his beautiful blues staring into your own wide eyes. You could feel his breath on your face for just a moment before he pressed his lips to yours. It was even better than you'd imagined. His arms wrapped around your middle, pulling you closer to him, and your hands found their way into his soft, silver hair. You could have stayed like this for hours, you thought. And you probably would have, had there not been a knock at the door only moments later.

"Pietro, [Y/N], say your prayers. As soon as we get this door opened, you're going down!" It was Clint.

"You have prayers to say?" Pietro asked you.

"I've got better things to do." You shrugged, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
